1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereo camera and a stereo slide mount. More specifically, the present invention relates to a stereo camera and a stereo slide mount, in which an extending of frame width of a film is contemplated to efficiently use the film and to decrease a required number of types of film holders, and mounting operation is made easy.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of stereo camera and stereo slide mount will be described. Commercially available 135-size films packed in cartridges are designed for photographing 36 frames in a 36xc3x9724 monaural standard format (using 8 perforations for one frame), in the case of having the longest length, and the total number of perforations of the photographed 36 frames becomes 8xc3x9736=288 perforations. In addition, a slight tolerance is provided at the front end and at the rear end in the 135-size film.
On the other hand, as a stereo camera for photographing a pair of left and right stereo pictures in the first frame and the third frame, photographing the next pair of left and right stereo pictures in the second frame and the fourth frame, and repeating similar photographing, there is known one such stereo camera which uses 7 perforations for one frame.
In this stereo camera, it is possible to photograph 288/(7xc3x972)=20.57 sets, that is, 20 sets of stereographs having 7 perforations for one frame in the length corresponding to 288 perforations of the 135-size film. The total number of perforations at the time of photographing 20 sets of stereographs is 14xc3x9720=280 perforations, and hence having a tolerance of further 8 perforations.
Therefore, others have enlarged the width of the photographing window of a camera to 33.5 mm, which is slightly larger than 4.735xc3x977=33.145 mm corresponding to 7 perforations, and sets the pitch between the left and right photographing windows to 33.5xc3x972=67 mm. As the feed quantity of the film, after taking pictures for frames of an odd number set, 33.5 mm (33.5/4.735=7.075 perforations) for one frame is fed, and after taking pictures for frames of an even number set, about 21.925 perforations slightly more than 7.075xc3x973=21.225 perforations corresponding to three frames are fed. Therefore, the number of perforations of one group including feeding for four frames becomes 29 perforations.
Moreover, the total number of used perforations at the time of taking pictures for 20 sets frames becomes 29xc3x9710=290 perforations, which is two perforations more than the total number of used perforations 8xc3x9736=288 at the time of taking 36 pictures for frames in the above-described 36xc3x9724 monaural standard format.
Therefore this stereo camera is excellent in that the commercially available 135-size film is effectively used, by extending the frame width to be photographed, but a new problem arises. That is to say, since the frame width corresponding to one frame, the film length at the time of cutting for each one frame, is made to be 33.5 mm, a hole position, which is a perforation of the film with respect to the picture frame, becomes different for each frame, therefore the hole positions are all different for each four frames. That is, films cut for each frame become four types of films having respectively different hole position.
With the stereo slide mount disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,664, left and right individual film is optionally positionable, and the position is also adjustable even if the hole position is different for each picture frame. However, it is difficult to adjust accurately.
FIG. 14 shows a stereo slide mount 11 described in Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 11-273315, wherein accurate position adjustment is possible at the time of mounting a stereograph photographed by the stereo camera by the stereo slide mount 11.
However, in order to use the stereo slide mount 11, it is necessary to latch the film in predetermined positions of the respective film holders 12L and 12R, so that the picture frames of the film coincides with the windows 13L and 13R of the film holders 12L and 12R. In this figure, reference symbol 14 denotes a base frame serving as a base plate of the stereo slide mount 11, and 15 denotes a cover frame adhered to the base frame 14 for slidably fitting the film holders 12L and 12R together.
As described above, films photographed by using this camera become films of four types having different hole positions for each frame. Hence, in order to use the stereo slide mount 11, film holder corresponding to the four types of films, that is, four types of film holders having different positions of pins 16 and 17 for latching those films must be prepared. However, even if four types of film holders are prepared, and used by adding marking for identification, confusion is expected in actual use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above-described technical problems in the stereo camera and the stereo slide mount, in order to extend the frame width of the film to efficiently use the film and to decrease a required number of types of film holders, and to make mounting operation easy.
The present invention has been proposed in order to achieve the above object, and provides:
a stereo camera for photographing a pair of left and right stereo pictures in the first frame and the third frame of a continuous film, photographing the next pair of left and right stereo pictures in the second frame and the fourth frame thereof, and repeating similar photographing, wherein the perforation positions of the first frame to the fourth frame are arranged so as to be symmetrical about the center in the longitudinal direction of the first frame to the fourth frame as the center of symmetry for performing photographing;
a stereo camera for photographing a pair of left and right stereo pictures in the first frame and the third frame of a continuous film, photographing the next pair of left and right stereo pictures in the second frame and the fourth frame thereof, and repeating similar photographing, wherein the perforation positions of the first frame to the fourth frame are arranged so as to be symmetrical about the center in the longitudinal direction of the first frame to the fourth frame as the center of symmetry for performing photographing, as well as a mark being recorded for cutting the film at a boundary position between respective frames of the film by a mark recording device;
a stereo camera for photographing a pair of left and right stereo pictures in the first frame and the third frame of a continuous film, photographing the next pair of left and right stereo pictures in the second frame and the fourth frame thereof, and repeating similar photographing, wherein the perforation positions of the first frame to the fourth frame are arranged so as to be symmetrical about the center in the longitudinal direction of the first frame to the fourth frame as the center of symmetry for performing photographing, as well as a frame number for stereo slides being recorded in each frame of the film by a number recording device;
a stereo camera for photographing a pair of left and right stereo pictures in the first frame and the third frame of a continuous film, photographing the next pair of left and right stereo pictures in the second frame and the fourth frame thereof, and repeating similar photographing, wherein the perforation positions of the first frame to the fourth frame are arranged so as to be symmetrical about the center in the longitudinal direction of the first frame to the fourth frame as the center of symmetry for performing photographing, as well as a mark being recorded for cutting the film at a boundary position between respective frames of the film by a mark recording device, and a frame number for stereo slides being recorded in each frame of the film by a number recording device;
a stereo slide mount in which a pair of left and right film holders is slidably fitted together between a base frame and a cover frame respectively having left and right two windows placed in juxtaposition with each other therein, wherein an identification mark for identifying the odd number set and the even number set of the film frame number to be attached to the film holder, and left and right thereof is selectively given to the left and right film holders; and
a stereo slide mount in which a pair of left and right film holders is slidably fitted together between a base frame and a cover frame respectively having left and right two windows placed in juxtaposition with each other therein, wherein a pin to be engaged with the perforations of the film in which odd number stereo pictures are photographed is provided in the left and right film holders to thereby prepare left and right film holders for the odd number set, or a pin to be engaged with the perforations of the film in which even number stereo pictures are photographed is provided in the left and right film holders to thereby prepare left and right film holders for the even number set, corresponding to a stereo slide film for photographing a pair of left and right stereo pictures of the odd number in the first frame and the third frame of a continuous film, photographing a pair of left and right stereo pictures of the even number is photographed in the second frame and the fourth frame thereof, and repeating similar photographing, in which the perforation positions of the first frame to the fourth frame are arranged so as to be symmetrical about the center in the longitudinal direction of the first frame to the fourth frame as the center of symmetry, so that the left and right film holders for the odd number set and the left and right film holders for the even number set, respectively provided with the pin, are in a rotational symmetry at 180 degrees, and freely shared.
As described below in one embodiment of the present invention, the invention according to a first aspect is a stereo camera constructed such that the perforation positions of the first frame to the fourth frame are arranged so as to be symmetrical about the center in the longitudinal direction of the first frame to the fourth frame as the center of symmetry for performing photographing. Hence, the films in the odd number frames and the even number frames can be used, sharing the same film holder, thereby enabling reduction in the types of the necessary film holders. Moreover, according to this arrangement, the frame width of the film can be extend, and the film can be effectively used.
The invention according to a second aspect is constructed such that a mark is recorded for cutting the film at a boundary position between respective frames of the film by the mark recording device, and hence cutting of the film can be performed easily, safely and accurately.
The invention according to a third aspect is constructed such that a frame number for stereo slides is recorded in each frame of the film by the number recording device, and hence confirmation of the film frame becomes easy, and the mounting operation becomes also easy.
The invention according to a fourth aspect is constructed such that a mark is recorded for cutting the film at a boundary position between respective frames of the film by the mark recording device, and a frame number for stereo slides is recorded in each frame of the film by the number recording device, and hence the effects of the inventions of the second and the third aspects can be achieved together.
The invention according to a fifth aspect is a stereo slide mount wherein an identification mark for identifying an odd number set and an even number set of the film frame number to be attached to the film holder, and left and right thereof is selectively imparted to the left and right film holders, and hence mounting of the film to the film holder becomes easy by means of the identification mark.
The invention according to a sixth aspect is a stereo slide mount wherein the left and right film holders for the odd number set and the left and right film holders for the even number set, respectively provided with a pin, are in a rotational symmetry at 180 degrees, and can be freely shared. Hence, it becomes possible to reduce the types of necessary film holders, to thereby exhibit significant effects, such as an increase in the benefit and convenience.